danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Races/@comment-122.2.103.45-20170521032913
i may stupid to ask and said this can spirit use a magic like a dead person was revived but not whole but his/her soul has been appeared and they can talk like normal person because i have theory and story if that happen that bell will be go out explore outside of oario and he ecounter spirit and the spirit used sleep magic so bell will be sleep and the spirit will used some magic to see his memories and after bell woke up the spirit said she will find someone to teach you some skill so bell followed her after that the they come to someone grave and the spirit cast a magic to bring out the dead soul to teach bell some skill and time skip after he pratice the she (spirit) gave something to bell is a scraf and she said that give that to ais but bell question her but sundenly she disapeared after he gone home bell go to loki familia and ask ais is there then he go to a room with ais alone then ais ask bell what he want to talk about then bell gave the scarf to ais then ais ask what is this the bell told her that scarf was given to him by a spirit outside of oriao then ais ask what the spirit name then bell said the name then sundenly ais cry then the whole loki familia come right in with bloodlust and ask bell what is going on the bell said that i gave her the scarf and told the person who want to give ais scarf outside oriao then after that bell gone out while thanking and apologise to the loki familia then after that the whole loki familia ask what is going on but ais said nothing happen with a smile then the whole loki familia was looking ais with supisous eyes then after that ais was going to bed but sundenly he notice the a letter in the notes said hey ais i so sorry that i can't see you i almost out of magic because i dead i keeping myself up with my magic so i so sorry i can't see you because i guarding you papa grave then sundenly a boy came here then i look his memories after i see that i was crying with smile that my daughter is safe and sound and the scarf the boy give you is the scarf the your papa hold pls hold it until you find your hero like your papa said and thank you for being my daughter then ais was crying until he gone to sleep then in the morning ais rush to bell to thank him again and said i will help you anything you want then ais go back while bell blushed red thank you for reading this i so sorry if my english poor i wish that some of this will be on light novel and can you rate it ?/10 reply with my comment with answer of my question the first line thank you